


Ramyeon

by carmy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Love Han Jumin, Married Life, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmy/pseuds/carmy
Summary: When Jumin has an extra long day at work, you decide to give into your cravings for convenience store ramen. So, naturally, the two of you share a cute packaged ramen meal together before going to sleep.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Ramyeon

You sat quietly on the couch with Elizabeth the 3rd curled happily on your lap. You hadn't had work today and Jumin was supposed to be at a meeting until late, so things were pretty boring at the penthouse. There was only so much garbage tv you could watch without going crazy, and all the good shows you had already promised Jumin you wouldn't watch without him.

Elizabeth the 3rd purred gently in your lap as you stroked her back, the warmth coming from her tiny cat body starting to make you sleepy. You started to nod off when suddenly your stomach growled very intensely.

Right, you hadn't eaten since lunch - and it was already 5pm. Jumin still wasn't expected to be home for another three hours, and for some reason ordering something to be made by your personal chef didn't sound very appetizing. You were craving something in particular, but couldn't quite put your finger on it. 

After a few minutes of thinking, it hit you.

Ramen! You were craving ramen. Ever since you and Jumin had gotten married and you moved into the penthouse with him around a year ago, you hadn't had the chance to eat some good old-fashioned convenience store ramen. Just thinking about it made you excited, so you immediately decided to get dressed in some of your old clothes and head to the convenience store.

Sporting your trusty gray joggers and a t-shirt, your hair tied up in a messy knot, you made your way to the convenience store. No one should recognize you in such a lazy outfit since you always wore the things Jumin picked out for you when you went out in public together.

It was only a couple blocks away, so the walk was actually pretty nice. Getting out after staying inside all day felt very refreshing, and the thought of eating spicy ramen next to Elizabeth with some home-brewed coffee motivated you to walk very briskly. A good workout!

You were in and out of the store pretty quickly, but you decided to get 6 of the ramen bowls to stock up at home for future days like this. Walking home with a bag full of junk-food made you feel invigorated.

After taking the elevator up to the penthouse, you opened the door to find Jumin sitting on the couch with Elizabeth. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Jumin? I thought you weren't supposed to be home for a few more hours," you asked as you walked in and placed your grocery bag on the counter. You looked at him, concerned.

"Our business partners postponed the meeting," he explained with a sigh, "and I am actually quite glad that was the case. There was too much to do at work today, I felt like the stack of papers on my desk stayed the same size regardless of how many I signed."

You walked up to him and cupped his face in your hands, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He looked up at you and couldn't help but smile.

"I think all the tiredness went away instantly," Jumin mused, wrapping his arms around your legs and resting his face against your stomach before continuing, "But where were you? Actually, a better question would be where were you going dressed like that?"

"Hey!" you whined, "Sometimes it's nice to dress comfortably instead of fashionably. I was just making a quick run to the convenience store."

"I was only joking, love. You look beautiful in whatever you wear. But... the convenience store?" Jumin asked incredulously, pulling away from your stomach to look at you again, "What for? We have everything we need here, and if you really were missing something you could have called and gotten it brought to you."

"I wanted spicy ramen!" you replied with confidence.

"Ramen? From the convenience store?" Jumin furrowed his brow, becoming genuinely confused at your statement. "Why not just ask the chef to make you proper spicy ramen with chicken, eggs and vegetables? There is no nutritional value in packaged ramen. In fact, it is very high in sodium and quite bad for you."

You rolled your eyes and pinched his cheek softly before turning back toward the kitchen to boil the water, "What if I don't want to eat healthy today?"

Jumin let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back. He still seemed very tired, but quickly stood from the couch to follow you and watch what you were doing.

"Jumin..?" you said softly, leaning on the counter as you waited for the water to boil.

"Hm..?"

"You've... had ramen before, right?"

"I've had classic Japanese style ramen cooked by one of the greatest chefs in Japan while I was there for a business trip several years ago," he replied confidently, but could immediately tell by the face you were making that that wasn't what you were asking. "No. I've never had ramen from a convenience store, MC."

You couldn't help but giggle. It was times like these, when you would learn the smallest and most insignificant of things about him, that reminded you how very different his background was from yours.

Jumin sighed and looked at you inquisitively, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "I don't really understand why that's funny to you, but as long as it made you smile I am happy that I said it."

You smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Are you hungry? If you ask nicely, I might share with you."

"I will just order something-" he stopped mid-sentence, his stomach interrupting him with a loud growl, "...well. I will try it, just for you."

The water reached a nice boil, and you took the pot off the stove. Peeling open the lid on the bowl of ramen, you poured the water up to the line and placed chopsticks on top to let it steam.

"Now we have to wait two minutes," you explained with a grin, "then we can eat!"

Jumin moved to sit on one of the stools at the kitchen island while he waited, watching you stare intensely at the bowl with anticipation. You were so damn cute sometimes that he really didn't know what to do with himself, because looking at you acting like that made him want to squeeze you and never let go.

The two minutes seemed to last forever for you, but for Jumin it felt like no time at all. Everything went so quickly with you, and every moment felt so precious.

You lifted the chopsticks and peeled the lid off before joining Jumin at the island.

Picking up a fairly small bite with your chopsticks, you blew on it gently before holding it up for Jumin to eat. Your other hand was cupped beneath it to make sure that it didn't splash on him. He leaned in and took the bite, sucking the noodles up. 

You looked at him expectantly with a wide smile on your face, "Well?"

Jumin was very surprised at how good it tasted considering how lacking in nutrition it was. The noodles were also very spicy, which he had found out and remembered very early on in your relationship that you loved. He understood immediately why it was something that you enjoyed.

"It is very good," he replied, "even if I can already feel the sodium dehydrating my cells."

You reached out a hand and hit his shoulder gently, "Oh, whatever. I'm still happy you like it, even if it's unhealthy."

"The best part isn't the taste," Jumin said quietly, "but instead watching you make it. You were very cute just now. Also, you made food for me. How could I not enjoy a loving meal made by my wife, even if it is just instant noodles?"

You finished the bite that you had taken and smiled, "You're so cheesy, Jumin."

"Only when it comes to you," he stated as you gave him the next bite, "you make me act like this. I can't help it."

You two finished the bowl together, and ended up making another with the remaining hot water. The evening seemed to fly by far too quickly, and before you knew it, it was already getting late.

After washing up, you sat on the bed and waited for Jumin to get out of the shower so that you two could sleep.

It wasn't a very long wait. After a few minutes, Jumin came from the bathroom in his night shirt and messy, towel-dried hair. You turned out the lights and you both got under the blankets facing each other. You smiled as Jumin placed a soft, warm kiss on your lips.

"Will you make me ramen again sometime, princess?" he asked quietly, his voice raspy and tired.

"Of course," you whispered, already drifting into sleep, "I will make you ramen anytime you want... Jumin."


End file.
